1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and an associated method for optical inspection of translucent containers in order to determine whether haze or pearlescence is present.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
It has been known to effect automated inspection of translucent containers for a wide variety of departures from specifications in an automated manner. It has been known to employ a light source on one side of the container and cooperating detectors on the other side of the container in order to ascertain whether certain defects exist in the container. See generally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,886,356; 3,894,806; 4,338,028; and 4,584,469.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,356 discloses the use of three detectors which cooperate with a light source in attempting to determine whether perturbations have been formed in the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,806 discloses introduction of light into a container opening to illuminate the container interior and employ externally exposed detectors for the presence of imperfections or impurities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,028 discloses inspection of translucent containers by means of light and an array of photosensitive devices disposed behind a screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,469 discloses inspection of translucent containers by means of light and associated detectors wherein radial reflective defects are monitored by the angles at which light emerges.
In spite of the foregoing prior art disclosures, there is lacking in the art an effective apparatus and method for automated inspection of translucent containers in order to determine whether either haze or pearlescence is present.